Sister of the future Stewards
by rohangirl90
Summary: Niniel( Faramir's twin ) goes with Boromir to Rivendell, he goes , she stays. When Boromir dies she finds out and goes to Gondor with the twins in tow.rngenre will change depending on how it goesrnrn(twinOC)
1. Default Chapter

I wrote this and it took me a while so please I beg ya don't totally shatter my hopes at writing a fic with this one because this is my first one.

Sister of the Future Stewards

Chapter 1- the beginning( really)

Ten year old Boromir paced the halls of Minas Tirith waiting for his parents to come out of the room with his new brother in tow. Okay, so he didn't really know, but he was willing it to happen. At this point, though, ten hours in the process of childbirth, all he could hear were the screams of agony coming from his parents chambers

"AHHHHHH!"

He had done everything in his power to stay occupied and not think about the responsibility that was being birthed right in the next room.

"How long does childbirth TAKE?" he asked his caretaker and tutor, and the nurse for his new brother.

"Days, if it comes to that." she answered

Finally, Denethor emerged from the room, tired and looking grim.

"Boromir, my son, I have some good news and some bad news." he said.

"What is it, Father?"

"Your mother went to the halls of the dead some time ago. But you got your baby brother, along with a surprise. Another baby."

"Another boy?"

"No, a girl. You can come in and see them now."

Boromir went inside and saw his mother's limp body lying next to a crib with two babies in it. One was sleeping, he guessed it was the boy, considering it was wrapped up in a blue blanket.

The other, a baby with a pink blanket was staring up at him wit the biggest bright grey eyes he had ever seen in his life.

"The little girl was the one who took the last of your mother's life." Denethor said.

"Father, what are their names?"

"The boy is Faramir, and the girl is unnamed as of now."

"What about Niniel?"

"Why?" Denethor questioned.

"Yes Father, the name was in a assignment that my tutor gave me, and the name stuck with me, I am not sure why.'

"What does it mean?"

"Tear-maiden."

"So these children are named."

TBC

A/N - I know this isn't bringing a lot of story into it, but I had to rewrite Faramir's birth in order to incorperate Niniel


	2. Breakout

Well, that's over.

Now to the next chapter.

Please read and review this is my first fic so insult if ya want.

Chapter 2

Twenty years later, the three children of the Stewards were all grown up. Boromir, at thirty, was one of the best captains of Gondor, and Faramir was right behind him, his archery being unmatched. Well, except by one. Niniel had beaten not only her brothers in deeds of war, but everybody in their companies, to the point that in competitions she was her brothers secret weapon.

But her father was loath to grant her the freedom to fight alongside her brothers in the impending war. He hated the fact that a girl had beaten out his sons, in that sense, he felt that they should have only been beaten out by each other.

So Niniel was shut up in her chamber, only coming out only to see her family, or when her tutors came to teach her things like sewing and diplomacy. Many a lecture she had gotten from her father for storming out of the study.

But when the time came for the weekend, all she would do was hang out with her brothers in Osgiliath, watching for the orcs. Sometimes they came, and they would fight them, sometimes when the odds were three against twenty.

One day, the three Steward heirs were at Osgiliath with their father, listening to Boromir make the speech that every general made when their company wins a city back.

"This city has been reclaimed for Gondor!"

"FOR GONDOR!"

After a good deal of this, Niniel met up with her brothers, drinking what looked like ale.

"Hey, guys..."Niniel said, seeing their father.

"What?"Boromir said

"He's here."Faramir finished

"One moment of peace can he not give us that." Boromir said as they waited for the imminent doom that was Denethor.

"Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first born?" Denethor said, totally ignoring Faramir and Niniel altogether.

"I do not like that man." Niniel said quietly.

"Come on , he's your father." Faramir answered.

"Yeah, the man who blames me for the death of our mother? The man who puts both of us down every chance he can salvage? The man who hates the fact that the people probably like you better and you could take the Steward ship, and Boromir agrees?"Niniel said, testing his limit.

"I hate that guy."Faramir replied.

"Thank you."

"My place is here with my people , not in Rivendell!"

"Uh-oh." Faramir said.

"Would you deny your own father?"

"If there is need to go to Rivendell, send Faramir in his stead." Niniel said. Boromir was looking at her in a way that said, thank you sooo much.

"Oh I see, the twins want to show their quality. The second born and the girl who wants to prove herself. No, I trust this mission only to your brother, the one who will not fail me."

Twenty minutes later, Boromir was ready to go, shield in hand.

"Remember today, little brother. Tell your sister I said goodbye."

"I will, when I see her."

Boromir left the city. He had been riding not five minutes when he heard another horse.

"Wait!"

He turned around. Niniel was riding toward him, at almost breakneck speed.

"I'm coming with you and there's no way you can stop me."

"WHAT!"Boromir was livid.

"Faramir knows and helped me get out of here unseen, and Father won't know till I'm long gone.

I'm coming with ya, and there's no way you can stop me."

Boromir looked at her, black hair tied up to conceal her identity, green eyes shining with a fire he hadn't seen in her in years.

"Alright. To Rivendell."


End file.
